undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 11
"The Fix" is the fourth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Things heat up in both groups as Andy is put into a difficult situation, and Dave starts snooping around. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare The group learned that what they have in common is attempting suicide. Lilly undergoes her test, which involves razors. She succeeds and they get the key. She talks about how her brother was murdered in a parking lot. Charlie realizes that he was accused of that murder. The camp survivors are chased away by walkers. Charlie's head starts hurting, and his nose bleeds. This had happened to him before. Plot 5 Days before the Outbreak Jack walked into the alleyway, hood up. He looked out onto the street. It was crowded, but he didn't care. He was sweating, holding onto the wall to keep himself balanced. He stood at the end of the alley, waiting. After a couple of minutes, another man walked down the alley. He had a black hoodie, his hands were in his pockets. "You got the money?" the man asked as he reached Jack. "Yeah", Jack sighed, as he pulled the money out of his pocket, his hands shaking. The man pulled out a small plastic bag but a phone flew out of his pocket, landing on the ground. Jack bent down and picked up the phone, handing it back. "Thanks", the man said, giving Jack the small plastic bag, and taking the money. The man walked away as Jack stared at the plastic bag, filled with heroin. Present (The Building: Day 6) When the pain went away, Charlie stood up, but stood up to fast. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He forgot about the bullet wound. It wasn't bleeding, so he was okay. He pushed on and met the others at another door. "Jack". Jack sighed, nervous to walk in. He opened the door, being very careful. Inside the room was another table. On the table was a safe, and a box. On the box was a phone. They were cupboards on one side of the room, small cabinets only a couple of feet off of the ground. Walter instantly started checking them. Jack walked over the phone, taking a couple deep breaths before pressing play. "Hello Jack. You might be wondering why you were chosen. But you too tried to kill yourself. All the drugs, they were wearing you down. No matter what anyone said, you kept taking them. You might be feeling light headed right now, maybe cold sweats. So here is my offer", the voice said. Jack opened the small box in front of the safe, seeing two small pills. "Open the box, take the pills and the safe will open. In the safe is the key, but there are also 20 small bags of heroin in there. All you have to do is take the pills". "Whoa", Sam sighed. "It's a trick, don't do it", Charlie said. Jack turned to him, "Does it look like I give a damn what you think?" "Not really. But like I said before, he likes lying", Charlie explained, "For all you know, you could take those pills and be dead in a couple of minutes". Walter was looking through the cabinets. When he opened the last one, he saw a note. "Kill Andy". It was just there, left for anyone to find. Flashback (When the group woke up) "I don't know! Stop asking me questions that I can't answer. Basically, all you gotta do is follow the rules. If they tell you to kill someone, you kill 'em", Charlie said. Present (The Building: Day 6) Walter looked back at them, then at Andy. "I wouldn't do it", Cameron said, comforting Lilly in the corner. Jack scoffed, and ignored them. He grabbed the pills, and put them in his mouth. He swallowed them. The safe opens. There were twenty bags of heroin inside and the key. Jack started laughing, realizing that he is set for a while. But on top of the heroin, was a timer. "60... 59... 58" "What's that?" Andy asked. Charlie looked to the ground. He knew that Joe lied. "Wait, what?" Jack shouted, "I won. I passed the test". "You know.... You could have done something simpler, like pretending to swallow them", Charlie scoffed. Jack pointed at Charlie, "You did this to me". "20... 19" "I didn't do anything to you. You did it to yourself", Charlie sighed. Jack fell to the ground, landing on his knees. He started crying, realizing his mistake. "3... 2... 1..." Jack fell to the ground. Andy ran to him, putting his finger against his neck, checking for a pulse. He sighed. "Shit", Sam said. Charlie walked to the safe and grabbed the key. "3 down, 1 to go", he said. Present (The Camp: Day 5) The group was still on the run, everywhere they turned, a walker would appear. Eventually, they lose the walkers and take a break by an abandoned railway. They sat down, exchanging water. In pairs, people go to the bathroom, so when Sean and Jason go, Dave takes the chance to see what's in the backpack. He walks over to it, which is lying a few feet away from the group. He opens it, but something grabs his arm. "What the hell did you see?" Sean asked. "Nothing! Nothing, I-" Dave tried to explain. "You do yourself a favor and stay the hell outta my business", Sean warned. Dave walked away from Sean. "It's too important", Sean whispered to himself. Present (The Building: Day 6) "What the fuck just happened?" Lilly said, still shocked by what had happened. "Don't bother wasting time crying about it", Walter scoffed. "Are you fuckin' serious?" Andy said. "You gotta problem?" Walter asked. "Yeah, I do", he said. "Well then, just shove it up your ass and move", Walter shouted. Andy looked at Charlie, who just nodded. "Well, we best take the heroin. It helps pain.... just in case", Andy said. Andy and Charlie stuffed the heroin into their pockets and left the room with the others. After a couple of minutes, they make it to another room. "Walter". Walter opens the door. When Andy walks in, he quickly shuts it, kicking the doorknob and breaking it. Charlie tried to open the door. "Hey!" Charlie shouted, "Open the door". Andy stood a few feet away from Walter. Walter turned to him. He pulled out a note from his pocket and threw it at Andy. "Kill Andy". "What do you think this will get you?" Andy asked. "Maybe I won't have to do my test", Walter said. "So that's it?" Andy asked, "You're ready to just kill an innocent man". Charlie started kicking the door. "Have you seen half of the shit that those people just went through?" Walter said, "Do you even know what I went through?" "To be honest, I really couldn't give a fuck", Andy said. Walter nodded, "That's what everyone else said". Walter looked behind Andy, looking at what his test is. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling, a noose at the end of it. Walter walked over to it, while Andy walked to the door, trying to get it open. There was a chair under the noose. On the other side of the room, was the safe. There was a phone on the safe, and Walter grabbed it, found the tape and pressed play. "Hello Walter. You've been through so much in your life. You won all of that money, spending it on booze and women. You're life looked great. But it wasn't", the voice began, "Your mother was sick in hospital. She needed the money for the operation, but you were too busy to answer the phone. One day, when you woke up with a hangover, you got a phone call. This time, you decided to pick it up. They told you she died. The guilt hit you like a bag of bricks. So you tried to take the easy way out. You must put the noose around your neck, kick the chair, and last for 60 seconds. If you do, the safe will open". Charlie was still trying to kick down the door. Walter stood on the chair, and grabbed the rope. He managed to pull it down. Andy turned to him, "You don't have to do this". "Yeah, I do", Walter sighed. Andy couldn't think of any way out, so he tried to fight him. He dove at Walter, but Walter managed to grab him and throw him to the ground. The hinges on the door started to break and Charlie kept kicking it. Walter grabbed Andy, and put the rope around his neck. He pulled on it, choking Andy. Andy's face went purple, as he tried to stop Walter. Andy started to close his eyes, losing energy. The door broke open, and Charlie dove at Walter. The rope got loose, and Andy started coughing, managing to crawl away. Charlie punched Walter, who punched him back. Charlie fell backwards, and the rope was right next to him. He grabbed it, and as Walter ran towards Andy, Charlie managed to get the rope around his neck. He pulled on the rope, trying not to think about what he was doing. He thought about Sean's face, and how much he wanted to kill him. Charlie felt Walter go limp. He stopped moving, he stopped breathing. Tears were in Charlie's eyes. He let go of the rope, crawling back against the wall. Andy walked over to Walter's body. He put his hand on his neck. "Is he dead?" Sam asked. Andy nodded, "Yeah". He looked over at Charlie, who was now staring into deep space. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Jack *Walter Trivia *We learn some of the backstory of Walter and Jack's characters. *This is the first episode to involve the deaths of two characters. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues